


Завтра была война

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Предположение о мрачном далеком будущем магического сообщества, лишенного внутреннего врага. Магглы победили, волшебники гонимы и считаются париями.





	Завтра была война

**Author's Note:**

> некоторые хронологические расхождения в бытовых условиях жизни и в работе магии.

1927 год, Хогвартс

  
Длинный мост соединяет Хогвартс с внешним миром. По нему хоть раз ходил каждый из них. По нему ездят ученики — когда небольшими стайками, а когда и все вместе. Но сейчас к ним шел один единственный человек в сером костюме. Мягкая расслабленная походка, ироничные даже с такого расстояния глаза. Ньют поудобнее перехватил чемодан и пошел навстречу.  
  
— Оставь их, пусть поговорят без лишних ушей, — Тесей преградил путь всем, кто хотел бы последовать за младшим братом. И продолжал наблюдать. Почему все-таки Альбус Дамблдор, Великий волшебник, не вмешается в назревающую войну?  
  


1947 год, Лондон

  
— А теперь мы представляем вам… — заученно улыбающийся усач-зазывала сделал издевательскую, но точно выверенную паузу. — Артефакты ушедшей эпохи! Узрите же, это настоящие волшебные палочки, взятые в бою!  
  
Публика восторженно и одновременно зло вздыхает. За толстым стеклом действительно лежат палочки, и казалось бы, ну что особенного? Но на них смотрят, как на оружие. Более того, как на оружие врага.  
  
— Вы думаете, что эти трофеи уже безобидны, не так ли? — усатый зазывала разводит руками, его улыбка становится шире. — Но это не так. Попав в руки человеку, они тут же проявляют свой норов, нанося раны и разрушения. И уже четвертый раз их пытаются выкрасть!  
  
Возмущенный вздох. Женщина в красивой шляпке вздергивает подбородок, стискивая пальцы на ремешке изящной сумочки. Ее кавалер аккуратно придерживает свою валькирию под локоть, что-то нежно шепча ей на ухо, но лицо женщины становится все суровее. Она делает шаг вперед.  
  
— Так значит, они все еще среди нас? — чеканный голос женщины разносится под потолком небольшого передвижного цирка. Усач только разводит руками.  
  
— Не знаю, мадам. Не знаю. Но говорят, что Орден Феникса так и не был уничтожен до конца…  
  


***

  
Не был. Совсем не был. Лита Лестрейндж быстро перезаряжала револьвер, сидя на жестких камнях подворотни, куда ее загнали. Ну конечно, куда проще пытаться убить женщину, чем гоняться за мужчинами, пусть даже женщина — маг, да? Особенно когда у нее больше не было палочки.  
  
Ха-ха. Три раза. Не-маги просто не знают, что такое мракоборец.  
  
— Она сюда пошла! — грубоватый голос местечкового «властелина мира» возвестил о том, что не-маги не собираются отступать. Что ж, им же хуже.  
  
Выстрел из револьвера похож на удар заклятьем. Это Лита поняла довольно быстро, только пришлось отучаться от привычных взмахов. И от того, что для этого не требуется слов.  
  
А еще пули и ножи порождают грязь. Лита умела стрелять, но до сих пор едва могла побороть тошноту от вида агонизирующих людей. Этот запах, искаженные лица, пузырящаяся на губах пена, скребущие по груди пальцы… Отвратительная смерть. Отвратительные люди.  
  
Двое уже умирали, истекая кровью. Лита даже не стала задерживаться, чтобы добить. Какая разница, сейчас они умрут или через несколько минут? Она не хотела о них думать. Эти люди пришли за ней, чтобы убить. И хорошо если просто убить. Маленькую Салли они изнасиловали, а потом сожгли заживо — только потому что она была магом. Ах нет, потому что за нее некому было вступиться.  
  
Третий пытался убежать, но пуля может не только убить. Она может остановить. Универсальное орудие, но все еще такое грязное… Лита быстро подошла к корчащемуся на полу человеку и наступила ему на горло, задушив крики. Полюбовалась несколько секунд паникой в чужих глазах и усмехнулась.  
  
— Итак, — она дала человеку вздохнуть. — Не хочешь ли ты поговорить со мной о тех, кто тебя послал?  
  


***

  
— Итак, — его наконец выпустили, давай несколько секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя после очередного удара током. — Не хотите ли вы поговорить со мной о тех, кто вами руководит?  
  
Тесей глухо зарычал, мотнув головой. Он уже ненавидел этот приторно-снисходительный голос. Таким разговаривают с туповатым животным, готовясь еще пару раз огреть его плетью за непослушание.  
  
Унизительность ситуации усугубляло еще и осознание, что в происходящем даже больше его вины, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Он должен был прикрывать группу из пяти детей-магов, которых следовало препроводить в Хогвартс. Теперь это сделать было очень сложно, и присмотр опытного бойца был бы очень кстати. Детей, проявивших магические способности, уже приветствовала не сова, как когда-то раньше. Теперь их как можно быстрее изымали из общества — либо для дальнейшего обучения в Школе, либо для уничтожения. Мнение родителей в расчет не принималось ни одной из сторон. Мнение детей — тоже.  
  
С тех пор, как в тридцатые годы был нарушен Статут Секретности, и маги развязали открытую войну против тех, кого считали низшей расой, прошло уже много лет. Это было горько, но маги проиграли. Людей оказалось слишком много, и слишком быстро шел вперед технический прогресс. Палочки не выдержали столкновения с пулеметами. Тайное общество, скрепленное раньше только страхом перед не-магами, стремительно распадалось на разрозненные группы, которые стремились просто выжить, даже не пытаясь организовать серьезное сопротивление. Тролли, дементоры, гоблины — все они либо наживались на войне, либо спрятались, чтобы помародерствовать потом.  
  
Общество, державшееся на силе мракоборцев и страхе перед будущим, было разрушено всего за пару лет. Слишком обленившиеся, слишком индивидуалисты, слишком привыкли возвышаться над другими за счет одной лишь волшебной палочки.  
  
Тесей был одним из немногих «старых» магов, которые пережили бои. Членом Ордена Феникса. Он еще помнил, каким был мир до войны. Хотел ли, чтобы все стало как прежде?  
  
Нет, не хотел бы. Мир, который разрушается до основания за столь короткий срок, не должен существовать. Мир, в котором дети — разменная монета в чужих играх, а проявление совершенно естественных способностей грозит смертью… Этот мир ему тоже не нравился.  
  
И эти сомнения привели его сюда. Да, он успел вытащить детей, успел передать их с рук на руки Дамблдору, но сам задержался, пытаясь высмотреть в преследователях хотя бы одного, который согласился бы с ним разговаривать.  
  
Ну вот. Довысматривался. Теперь с ним разговаривают, но не о том, о чем он бы хотел.  
  
— Не хотите, я понимаю, — теперь к отвратительной снисходительности добавили приторной участливости. Как же Тесей ненавидел этот голос. И этого человека. Особенно когда тот нежно гладит его по виску!  
  
Маг вскинулся, с глухим рычанием вцепившись зубами в ладонь. Да, он связан. Да, он вряд ли сможет встать. Но и ты, сука, здоровым не уйдешь!  
  
Оплеуха не отрезвила, только заставила сжать зубы сильнее. Ньют говорил, что у Тесея хватка, как у дракона. И это было правдой. А еще он умел терпеть боль. Даже когда кулак врезается под дых. Даже когда его снова раздирают на части электричеством.  
  
Все мракоборцы проходят испытание болью. Все умеют действовать даже под Круциатусом. Поэтому сейчас он не выпустит добычи.  
  


***

  
— Нет, эту добычу мы выпускать не должны, — леди Жанна, красавица и умница, мило улыбнулась напарнику. Тот нервно сглотнул и поправил узел галстука. Все-таки она была не только красавицей и умницей, но и лучшим следователем Отдела по уничтожению Магической Угрозы. — Он горд, поэтому нужно еще немного подождать.  
  
— Даже если он попытается бежать? — решился все же уточнить Захар Инуеску. Ему претила эта роль глуповатого напарника при сиятельной леди, но он пока сдерживался. Она оступится, и тогда уже придет его черед торжествовать. А пока пусть она чувствует себя умнее. Это полезно.  
  
— Тем более, если он попытается бежать. Я думаю, не сразу, но он приведет нас к тому, кто их ведет, — леди Жанна была непоколебима в своей самоуверенности.  
  
— К Альбусу Дамблдору? — решил все же щегольнуть знаниями Захар. И не зря. Похоже, она не ожидала от него такой проницательности.  
  
— Да, думаю да, — женщина позволила себе улыбку. — Но боюсь, он лишь символ. Нет смысла убивать феникса, который все равно возродится. Нужно отвратить от него всех последователей и не давать ему «промыть мозги» подрастающему поколению. Сейчас он знамя. Всего лишь знамя, бессильное что-то изменить.  
  
— Он может уничтожить целый город…  
  
— Конечно. Но не сделает этого, потому что тогда уничтожат всех тех его «подопечных», которые сейчас трудятся в лагерях.   
  
Инуеску не был так уверен в том, что эти заложники играют хоть какую-то роль. Более того, скорее всего этот самый Дамблдор специально делает вид, что только поэтому не идет в последний бой. Но кто поверит? Чтобы могущественный колдун, который действительно может переломить ситуацию, вдруг вот так отступился? Нет, дело явно куда серьезнее.  
  
Возможно, он просто гораздо слабее, чем всем кажется. Когда его видели в бою? Так много слухов и легенд, но ни одного живого свидетеля. Есть ли он вообще, этот их Дамблдор? Или это давно уже мертвое знамя, которое несет кто-то другой?  
  
Из камеры донесся вскрик, шум падения. Жанна тихо хмыкнула.  
  
— О, они все-таки сломали стул. Как я люблю наблюдать за борьбой двух мужчин. Но я посоветовала Шульцу перейти уже от побоев к более ярким унижениям. Он все-таки слишком нежен со своими пленниками.  
  
Смех у Жанны тоже был красивым. Грудным, негромким, завораживающим. И не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Захар слегка распустил ворот, выдохнув. Пожалуй… пожалуй, он не хотел наблюдать за тем, что будет дальше. Особенно когда палач уже ощупывает свою жертву, оглаживает ребра, перехватывает другой рукой за волосы…  
  


***

  
Когда его схватили за волосы, Тесей не удивился. Такое уже бывало — и потом обычно его начинали бить по лицу. Но тут происходило что-то странное. Его откровенно… лапали?  
  
Маг взвыл, пытаясь отпихнуть палача от себя, но после нескольких дней «допросов» ноги его слушались слабо, а руки он так и не успел высвободить. Шульц (вроде бы его так звала та светловолосая стерва) возбужденно засопел, придавливая мага всем своим весом. Одна рука все еще крепко держала волосы, вторая блуждала по боку, пересчитывая ребра, по пояснице, залезла под пояс брюк.  
  
— Ты знаешь… — заговорил вдруг Шульц, и в его интонациях не было снисходительности. Даже голос слегка изменился, став суше и выше. Став настоящим. — Я не раз допрашивал женщин, и в том числе так. Но ни разу — мужчину. Это интересный опыт.  
  
И он прикусил шею мага, коротко двинув бедрами. Еще только обозначая свои намерения. Его явно возбуждала эта ситуация, когда пленник и жертва может сопротивляться — и в то же время не может. Когда можно ощущать всем телом чужие страх и ярость. Женщины… женщины больше боятся. А этот злился.  
  
И это было прекрасно. Шульц снова укусил свою жертву — теперь уже за кадык — и сжал рукой ягодицы. Небольшие, как у девочки-подростка. Но, пожалуй, крепче. Занятно. Сколько этой твари лет? Он выглядит молодым, но... сто, двести? Колдуны живут долго, очень долго.  
  
Прижимать к полу рычащее, бьющееся тело того, кто равен по силе, ему нравилось. И издевательски медленно ласкать и оглаживать, усиливая чужое бешенство. Ему нравилось доводить своих жертв до исступления, а этот гордец уже начал надоедать своей неприступностью.  
  
Тесей снова вскинулся, попытавшись хотя бы перекатиться. Тогда можно будет уже задушить эту тварь, притворяющуюся человеком. Разбить ему голову о каменный пол. Вырвать зубами горло. Чтобы кровь ударила в лицо. Сейчас маг как никогда понимал подлунное бешенство люпинов и вампирскую жажду крови.  
  
На этот раз палач отстранился сам, придавливая мага за горло к полу. Он улыбался. Впервые за все время «общения» он искренне улыбался. И это вызывало новый приступ ярости. Особенно когда ослабленные голодом и побоями мышцы сводит судорогой, когда ладонь уже шарит по члену, забирает в горсть яички. Что ты там хотел нащупать? Возбуждение? Размечтался! Маг ощерился в лицо своему палачу, и тот рассмеялся… и вдруг судорожно обмяк, коротко застонав. По его шее потекла струйка крови, а широко раскрытые глаза остекленели.  
  
Над ними стояла леди Жанна, только что выдернувшая из чужого затылка небольшой нож.  
  


***

  
Лита выдернула небольшой нож из чужого затылка и сдула с лица светлую прядь. Все было отвратительно, но, кажется, она успела вовремя.  
  
— Пошли, Тесей, — мягко проговорила она и подхватила мужа под локоть. — Идем, идем, пока этот… второй не вернулся. Ему было так противно смотреть, что он ушел. Видимо, побоялся, что и его сделают игрушкой для увеселения. Ну, давай же!  
  
Освободить ему руки несложно. Главное — чтобы Тесей пришел в себя, сообразил, что происходит. Но он ведь умный, верно? Он не станет на нее нападать?  
  
Не стал. Только нежно сжал ее руку и быстро вышел из камеры, не оглядываясь на тела — палача и блондинки с лицом ангела. Такое же лицо сейчас носила Лита, но это была маска. Он точно это знал.  
  
— Выйти можно через нижние этажи, а можно как цивилизованные. То есть через парадный вход, — заговорил он. — Я предлагаю второй вариант. Экскурсий посмотреть на меня никто не устраивал, а робы на мне нет, так что…  
  
— Хорошо, — Лита не стала спорить. Решение ее вполне устраивало. — Они забрали твою палочку?  
  
— Да, но кое-что я могу и без нее, — усмешка. — И… спасибо…  
  
— Не за что, — ответное фырканье было достойно лучшей кобылицы королевских конюшен. — И давай без лирических сцен, хорошо? Нам нужно уходить.  
  


***

  
— Нет-нет-нет, давайте без лирических сцен и слез радости по моему возвращению, — рассмеялся Тесей, обнимая Ньюта. Дурной младший братец благоразумно не вмешивался в войну и сейчас был одним из тех, кто помогал сохранять хоть какое-то равновесие между миром магическим и миром обыкновенным.  
  
— Ладно, не буду, — он покивал и нервно улыбнулся Лите. — Все ведь в порядке?  
  
— Да… — Лита вздохнула. Она не хотела ничего рассказывать, поэтому постаралась вымученно улыбнуться. Здесь, в убежище, было темно, зато тихо. Здесь можно было отдохнуть. Смыть с себя грязь и чужую маску, остаться наедине со своими мыслями, вслушиваясь в пение текущей воды. Хотя бы ненадолго забыть о том, что за пределами дома — война.  
  
Поэтому когда рука Тесея коснулась ее спины, она даже не вздрогнула. Только полуобернулась, устало глядя на него из-за плеча.  
  
— Ты тоже решил помыться? — не очень умный вопрос. Но молчать хотелось еще меньше.  
  
— Да. Но не только, — он осторожно обнял ее, заглядывая в глаза. — Я хотел все-таки сказать тебе, что люблю тебя. Что очень скучал по тебе, и что это ты не позволила мне сдаться там.  
  
Лита тихо рассмеялась, прижимаясь к его плечу.  
  
— Я тоже. Не знаю, что будет дальше, но я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб. Чтобы мы оба погибли. Впереди будет еще новая жизнь, верно?  
  
— Верно.  
  
Целовался Тесей умело, мягко. Он хотел сказать ей, что все будет хорошо. Что жизнь не ограничивается убийствами и кровью. В их, да-да, их, жизни есть место любви. И пока это так, в жизни есть и смысл.   
  
Теплая вода струилась сверху, смешиваясь с прикосновениями рук и с жарким дыханием.   
  
Она любит, когда он легонько разминает ее спину кончиками пальцев, спускаясь ниже. Когда с силой проводит по животу, зарываясь пальцами в темные волосы на лобке и аккуратно, только еще на пробу, касаясь клитора.  
  
Он любит, когда она закидывает на него ногу, чуть-чуть теряя равновесие и опираясь на его руки. Когда обнимает и шепчет на ухо бессмысленные нежности. Когда жарко вздыхает и подается навстречу в такт движениям его пальцев.  
  
Она любит, когда он входит неторопливо. Давай прочувствовать себя, давая время привыкнуть. Когда стискивает зубы, сдерживаясь, когда крепко зажмуривается. Почему-то он всегда зажмуривается в этот момент.  
  
Он любит, когда она обхватывает его уже обеими ногами — такая сильная, такая доверчивая. Когда содрогается в такт его движениям, запрокинув голову и закусив губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Всегда сдержанная дочь Лестрейнджей, которая не позволяет себе лишнего даже сейчас.  
  
Она сдерживается всегда. Почти всегда, кроме тех нескольких секунд, когда предвкушение уже нестерпимо и хочется то ли растянуть удовольствие еще ненадолго, то ли мчаться к нему быстрее. Тогда она начинает двигаться навстречу резче, сильнее. И он понимает, что пора перехватить ее одной рукой, а вторую просунуть между телами. Его пальцы быстро поглаживают бугорок клитора, губы ищут чужую шею, ухо, плечо.  
  
Наконец она выгибается, слегка задохнувшись, и он кончает следом. Но отпускать не торопится, снова целуя. Снова поглаживая — но уже по спине, длинными успокаивающими движениями.  
  
— Ты такая красивая… — шепот почти сливается с журчанием воды. Лита улыбается в ответ и вздыхает, проведя ладонью его по щеке. Она не любит говорить в такие минуты. Но ему и не нужны слова. Зачем, если можно вытащить ее из ванны, обтереть большим и махровым полотенцем, заколоть ей волосы — хотя прически получаются и кособокими, но она всегда смеется, глядя на себя в зеркало.  
  
Но не в этот раз. Зеркало пошло трещинами, заставив обоих мракоборцев отскочить и схватиться за оружие. Да, пистолеты, но это лучше, чем ничего. И да — они не расставались с оружием даже в самые мирные моменты своей жизни.  
  
Им в лица летела тьма. Обскур не выбирает, на кого нападать, от него невозможно отбиться при помощи пистолета. Тесей успел прикрыть Литу - шаг бессмысленный, но он ощущался самым верным. Пусть тьма заберет его и уйдет, насытившись.  
  


***

  
Тьма рассеивалась перед глазами медленно, но верно. Тесей почувствовал под собой жесткий пол. Мелькнула паническая мысль, что он все еще в плену, и все это было только сном, галлюцинацией, чтобы сломить дух. Он быстро пошевелил руками, и те оказались не связаны. Хорошо. Теперь нужно найти Литу и Ньюта. И обскури. Их сейчас стало много, дети запирают свой магический дар в глубинах души, и чем больше таких детей…  
  
Думать дальше не хотелось. Тесей знал, что рано или поздно количество обскури станет слишком велико, и мир будет разрушен. Если только не-маги не придумают эффективных способов излечения. Впрочем ладно, кое-кто уже придумал, и задолго до них всех. Убив носителя, избавляешься и от обскура. Вот только Тесею этот выход был противен.  
  
Маг выдохнул и резко сел, озираясь. Рядом лежала Лита, слабо мотающая головой. А дальше… за распахнувшейся дверью в общую комнату виднелось разорванное, изломанное тело Ньюта, прижимающего животом свой любимый чемодан. Чемодан еще подергивался, и старший из Скамандеров не сомневался, что обскур заперт именно там. И что это именно он убил младшего, спасавшего их жизни.  
  
Слишком ты расслабился, мракоборец. Слишком поверил в то, что в мире есть безопасное место. И поплатился за это чужой жизнью.  
  
Он встал, пошатываясь и стискивая зубы, чтобы не завыть в голос. Война, проклятая война отнимала все. И выхода не было. Тесей подхватил Литу на руки, вытаскивая из разгромленной ванной. Он хотел мести. Хотел найти хоть кого-нибудь, кого можно убить. Здесь, сейчас. Чтобы заглушить сокрушительное чувство вины.  
  
И осекся под сочувствующим взглядом Альбуса Дамблдора. Тот стоял в углу комнаты, одетый явно для похода, и держал в руках палочку.  
  
Положив Литу на диван, Тесей заботливо укрыл ее краем покрывала. Собственная же нагота его уже не смущала. ему было не до таких мелочей.  
  
— Н-ну? — прошипел мракоборец, медленно повернувшись всем телом к бывшему учителю. Жену он оставил за своей спиной, закрывая от всех. В том числе и от Дамблдора. — Я не спрашиваю. Мне не о чем спрашивать. Я хочу обвинять.  
  
— Я знаю, — Дамблдор слегка по-птичьи склонил голову набок и коротко нахмурился. — Но пожалуйста, выслушай. Это сделал не я. И я не успевал спасти его.  
  
— А что же ты успевал? — нет, сейчас определенно было не время для вежливых расшаркиваний. Скамандер сощурился и начал медленно обходить Дамблдора по кругу. — Что ты всегда успеваешь, кроме ничего? Знамя без древка. Ты никогда не вмешиваешься, и что же?!  
  
— Тесей, подожди! — Лита тоже приподнялась, опираясь на локоть. — Разве можно обвинять кого-то одного в том, что делали целые народы?  
  
— Помолчи, — пожалуй, он впервые повысил голос на жену. И это был не тот случай, когда увещевания хоть что-то решают. — Это Великий Волшебник, который всегда бездействует, за которого всегда должен выполнять работу кто-то другой! Даже сейчас вместо того чтобы раз и навсегда привести мир к согласию, он жмется по углам!  
  
Дамблдор слушал, не отвечая. Нужно дать выговориться.  
  
— Нет, Тесей. Я сделал. И это я виноват в том, что происходит. Я убил Геллерта Гриндельвальда на дуэли. И это стало началом конца.  
  
— Что?! — это выдохнули уже оба мракоборца. — Но причем тут он?  
  
— Он? — Дамблдор убрал палочку и заложил руки за спину. — Общество магов не может выживать без внутреннего врага. Мы слишком сжаты внутренними правилами и страхом перед не-магами и при этом очень агрессивны и самонадеянны. Испытываем постоянное давление со стороны Министерств и Статута Секретности, и когда это давление нельзя ничем компенсировать, происходит взрыв. Мы нашли себе врага в виде не-магов, и этот враг оказался нам не по зубам. Я думал тогда, что смогу остановить кровопролитие, если Гриндельвальд не сможет смущать магов своими идеями о превосходстве над не-магами. Но он только выражал общую укоренившуюся в душах мысль. С ними или без него, но она была в среде аристократии.  
  
Лита кивнула. Она хорошо знала эти мысли. И среду аристократии.  
  
— Если это общая мысль, то какая разница? — переспросила она, выпрямляясь и поднимаясь на ноги. — И какое это имеет значение сейчас?  
  
— Направив силы на борьбу с внутренним врагом, маги начинают защищать от него самих себя. А заодно и не-магов, прекрасно понимая, что на два фронта бороться невозможно. Зачем я вам это рассказываю? Нет, не потому что иначе ты меня убьешь голыми руками, — Дамблдор кивнул Тесею. — А потому что я понял, что все еще можно исправить. Но мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы… не только мракоборцы. Вы те, кому я доверяю настолько, чтобы признаться и просить о помощи.  
  
— Исправить — чтобы не было войны и крови? — уточнил Тесей с подозрением. Что-то ему в этом не нравилось. Наверное то, что Дамблдор не казался ему таким уж простым и открытым человеком. Он всегда. Всегда имеет за душой несколько камней.  
  
— Чтобы не было именно этой войны. Я не знаю, что будет, если Геллерт Гриндельвалд выживет. Тоже война, наверное. Но она не должна стать настолько разрушительной. Итак, вы поможете мне?  
  
Он слегка усмехнулся и вытащил из-за спины две палочки. Такие знакомые, даже родные. Спрашивать, как Дамблдор их добыл, уже не хотелось.  
  
Тесей посмотрел на тело брата. На Литу. Та пожала плечами и забрала свою палочку.  
  
— Скорее всего, вы оба погибнете от его рук, — продолжил Дамблдор, пристально глядя на обоих.  
  
— Неважно, — Лита сделала шаг вперед и слегка улыбнулась. — То, что есть сейчас, не имеет будущего.  
  
— Не имеет будущего, — эхом повторил Тесей, забирая палочку и вставая рядом с женой. — Делай. Что тебе нужно от нас?  
  


1927 год, Хогвартс

  
— Вы поклялись не сражаться друг с другом, — Ньют смотрит жестко и сочувственно, демонстрируя кулон Клятвы. Альбус кривовато усмехается, кивая и опуская глаза.  
  
Да. Поклялись. Он, Альбус Дамблдор, поклялся не убивать своего любимого, как сделал это в прошлый раз. Любимого — и того, кто, желая войны, не допустит ее. Судьбу Дамблдор всегда считал великой интриганкой, которой только дай поиронизировать. Или может быть, он просто не хотел убивать Геллерта?  
  
Не хотел. И не хочет. На одной чаше весов война. На другой — тоже война. Что ты выберешь, Великий волшебник Альбус Дамблдор?  
  
Он хватает кулон тем же жестом, каким выхватывают палочку для смертельной битвы.  
  
— Но где ты раздобыл это? — на самом деле ему почти все равно, но нельзя затягивать паузу. Юный Скамандер старался, он сделал то, чего не смог сделать больше никто. Судьба все же любит злые шутки.  
  
Ты не сможешь остаться в стороне, Великий волшебник Альбус Дамблдор.  
  
Но ты все еще можешь сделать так, чтобы магам всегда было, с кем сражаться. Даже если этим кем-то будешь ты сам.


End file.
